Reasons
by Storylover158
Summary: First story the reasons behind why Sasuke left and why Naruto will do anything to bring him back. Flames are welcome please read! PUT ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright the way this is set up is there is the big battle deciding if Sasuke stops his evil ways and flash-backs that fill you in on the entire story ok? Most of the story will be flashbacks. I will be changing some things though. So this is my first story I welcome all input even if it's a flame but if you don't like slash you should not have clicked on this story. Bye.**

I ran following Kakashi's trail. I decided to chase after him about five minutes after he left with Sai's ink clone. "Whoa" I say as I lose my footing almost crashing into a tree, luckily I jump out of the way. "Stupid puddle of ink! Wait. Ink. It looks like the same ink that Sai uses in his drawings."_ If his clone went back to ink than, Sai…_. "Must be in trouble," finishing my own thought out loud. I run faster than I thought I could and come upon my friends waking up.

"Guys, are you guys alright?" I ask.

"Yes we appear unharmed," says lee with a smile. "Good well you three and Akamaru should head back to the leaf, I'll take care of Sasuke." I make it sound like an order hoping they'll listen and go home.

"We can't do that Naruto we have to make sure that Sasuke can't hurt anyone else." Akamaru barks in agreement with his master, Kiba's opinion.

"Please you don't understand I have to do this," I say, hoping that they'll listen.

"Well than tell us Naruto, so we can understand why you fight so hard to save Sasuke." _Ugh I don't have time for this I should just tell them and hope they understand._ "Fine but you must swear on your honor as a shinobi that what I tell you here stays between us, SWEAR NOW."

"Fine, we swear." They all say in unison. "Alright I'll tell you what you need to know seeing as we don't have much time. It all started when me, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi sensai were all a team in an effort to save time I shall make a long story short. Me and Sasuke fell in love." I say as I stare at their blank faces._ Ugh of all the stupid idiots._ "With each other you morons." A quiet unison of 'oh's' could be heard in the large forest.

"But then he left." A single tear slides down my cheek as I remember the day my heart shattered

**Begin Flashback**

I'm almost out of breath as I finally catch up with him. "How'd you know I'd be here?" he asks me.

"You always come this way when you want to leave the village," I respond.

"Naruto just go back home." I stare at him for second, trying to figure out why he is doing this.

"No tell me why you're leaving."

"I'm leaving because I'm different from you Naruto. I'm walking a road that's incompatible with the rest of you. The four of us worked together…I loved you and it's true that there was a time when I thought that my road was with you Naruto." He turned and looked at me. "I did admit my feelings **were** genuine but my feelings concerning you have changed, I now feel nothing for you." I could tell I had tears welling up in my eyes now because my vision was getting blurry. "But in the end I decided on revenge, that's been my reason for living. I can't be like you Naruto."

"I'll do anything for you Sasuke, I love you just like you said you love me. So I'm begging you, If you meant anything you said please stay HERE! I'll even help you with your revenge. I'll make it happen somehow I promise you Sasuke. So please, please just stay here with me. If that doesn't work than take me with you." My tears were flowing freely and I could taste the salt from my tears every time I opened my mouth to speak. I love him so much and he's leaving me it feels as if my heart is being stabbed with a thousand tiny knives.

"You know you really are…annoying." With those words I felt a pain in my chest that felt worse than the knives. It felt as if my heart shattered into a million pieces._ I can't just let him go I still love him with all my being even if he doesn't love me back anymore._

"Don't go, If you go I'll fight you and-" Then he was in front of me using speed that I didn't even know he had. "Naruto…Thank you." Then, he kissed me it wasn't one of those passion filled ones that make you see fireworks. It was a goodbye kiss though it still made my heart flutter. Then just as soon as he said it he was gone, just gone out of the village and out of my life forever, I say as I come out of my flashback.

They all stare at me in shock even Sai looks genuinely surprised, none of them know what to say about what I just shared with them. I stayed there watching for their reactions before I was off following Kakashi sensai's trail. I remember shock from bushy brows, nothing as usual from Sai, and jealousy? From Kiba. I shake my head getting that silly thought out of my head and continue to follow the trail.

**So please review if only to flame. Oh big thanks to my beta you are AWESOME  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I had the w**h**ole chapter already typed out but my computer broke down and some idiotic morons decided to teach the faggot a lesson and now I have a broken leg and a couple of other injuries but I did get some of them in return. I'm on some pain meds and I'm a little loopy and had to go LARPing today freakin nerds! No never mind there is no excuse I'm so sorry for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I get nothing **

**Sakura POV**

'I can't let Kakashi Sensai carry the burden, I have to kill him.' "Sasuke NO!" I heard Kakashi Sensai yell before Sasuke had his hand around my neck and my kunai in his other. My heart stopped as he brought the knife down towards my neck. 'Oh God I'm going to die.'

**Naruto POV**

My body began to slow down as I thought about how I and Sasuke got together. "Sasuke NO!" That was Kakashi, I got there in half the time and what I saw made my blood run cold the love of my life holding my best friend by the throat. I grabbed her and carried her to safety, that was when I felt the slice on my cheek where her neck would have been only moments ago. As soon as Sakura was safe, I looked back at the man I once loved, _still love,_ with such malice and hate that it shocked Kakashi Sensai who stood a few feet behind Sasuke. It didn't take him long to right himself as he charged forward towards Sasuke.

**Nobody POV**

He jumped up in the air, avoiding all of Kakashi's punches, while throwing shuriken at him, which he dodged while also jumping in the air. He threw another punch at Sasuke that was blocked by the Uchiha. They continued in a flurry of punches and kicks on Kakashi's part while Sasuke was blocking all of them. After Naruto checked on Sakura he turned to watch the battle between his friend and mentor and HIS Sasuke. What he saw made him a little proud, but he would never tell anyone that the fact his boy- well technically ex-boyfriend- could take on Kakashi even with all the damage he took. Sasuke back flipped grabbing Kakashi's legs and threw him up against the wall.

Sasuke then ran towards Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi chasing behind him. Sasuke landed facing Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi blocking his path, his headband lifted revealing his sharingan for all to see in the small clearing. "Your timing is better than mine Naruto. I never imagined you coming here, You're a lifesaver."

**Okay I know it's super duper uber short but I beg of you don't hate me I'm thinking of having a one sided Sakura/Sasuke pairing give me your thoughts. All praise to my wonderfull beta If you love twilight or harry potter y'know she has written to many good things just check her out. is her name look her up. My friend Leviosa0812 she wrote an amazing Kogan story that I betad and were also writing a story together so updates for this will be every week to week and a half please REVIEW there was a lot of traffic on the story but please review love me, hate me, criticize me, flame me. I DON'T CARE JUST REVIEW**


End file.
